


Rush

by Mogwai1988



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogwai1988/pseuds/Mogwai1988
Summary: Nightly patrols. Chat Noir loved them. If but only for one reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Funny story.  
> I haven't written a fanfic or a story in years.  
> But a sudden burst of inspiration hit me and I needed to get it out of my system.
> 
> English is also not my first language, so terribly sorry if there are a few spelling errors here and there.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He breathed in.   
The air surrounding Paris felt heavy in his chest as he did so.   
But by now, it wasn’t something he wasn’t used to.   
  
Bright green eyes, gazed over the rooftops in front of him, the sounds of the city below being his background music for this evening.   
  
The young boy would have been lying to himself if this wasn’t the time of day he looked most forward to.   
Yes, it was boring at times. Especially when he found himself without his usual companion.   
But...there was so much more to these nightly patrols around the city.   
  
A smile curled on his lips.   
He took another deep breath.   
  
He had told himself that he had to do this every night.   
It was his duty as a hero to the city. He needed to stay vigilant!   
It had always earned him the same kind of reactions from Plagg whenever the little Kwami protested about going out and he had thrown in this argument of it all being ‘his duty as a hero’.   
  
**“Just admit it! You’re only want to see if Ladybug is on patrol tonight too!”**  
  
 **“Can’t we just stay here? Just turn on the news and we’ll go when there’s an Akuma attack or something.”**  
  
 **“Not before you give me cheese!”**  
  
It had always been something along those lines.  
  
The black clad teen chuckled to himself.   
Knowing very well that it was not the true reason he adored these nightly patrols.   
  
Yes, it came with the responsibility of him being Chat Noir. Of being a hero.   
But truly, he’d only go on these nightly strolls for one reason.   
  
He breathed out again.   
  
Ran a gloved hand trough his golden locks before walking forward.   
The walk quickly moved towards a sprint as he bolted towards the edge of the roof he had been standing on.   
Adrenaline rushed trough his veins.   
It felt addicting. This feeling. This rush. The lack of ground under his feet as he jumped.   
  
With ease he had made it to the next rooftop.   
Not stopping after he landed, setting his sights on the next place he could go to.   
This! This was the moment of the day he lived for.   
  
He could jump and run anywhere he wanted.   
No longer restricted to a room for the majority of what was left of his day.   
No schedules to uphold.   
Nobody telling him what to do or what he could or could not say.   
No burden of being Adrien Agreste.   
  
The weight of it all being lifted from his shoulders.   
Every jump making him feel lighter and lighter.   
With Paris’ rooftops as his playground, he felt that there were no limits to where he could go in the city.   
  
No longer would he feel trapped like a bird in a glass cage. Put on display for everyone to gawk at.   
Even if it was for but a mere couple of hours.   
  
It was something he craved for trough out the day.   
Something he had wondered more than once if he was really wasn’t addicted to this feeling.   
In the end the boy had shrugged it off telling himself that it wasn’t even possible.   
  
With a small thud he landed on the last roof on his path. Hearing the bells of the Notre Dame chime in the distance as he stopped to catch his breath.   
He felt happy, he felt energized, he felt obligated to give Plagg a bigger piece of cheese when he got home again since he was out longer than he had planned.   
  
But most of all he felt...free.


End file.
